Azúcar
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU / —¿Me darías una tacita de azúcar? / Temari tiene un vecino guapo, muy guapo. ¿Qué sucedería si probara el clásico pedido de azúcar? / Quizás podría terminar en exceso azucarada. / ShikaTema Oneshot.


**Holaaaaaa! CCP_Hyuga reportándose ^^**

**Fanfic ShikaTema, dedicado a Nairu Nara (Suki tte, nee-chan)**

**Sencillo y un tanto atrevido. Espero que les guste.**

**To read!**

* * *

**Azúcar****.**

.

.

.

_…Si vas buscando amor encuéntralo donde estés  
mirando por todas partes  
si luego no es de verdad, ya lo reconocerás  
lo sientes dentro sin equivocarte…_

.

.

.

-¡Maldición!- exclamé al tiempo que recogía todos aquellos importantes documentos que acababa de arrojar al suelo sin la más mínima intención.

A esas alturas de la tarde – noche mi cabeza ya no daba ni siquiera para andar revisando y/o firmando aquella pila de solicitudes de los nuevos clientes de la flamante empresa de mi familia. A este paso, terminaría arrepintiéndome de por vida de haber elegido estudiar y dedicarme a la ingeniería comercial, por el simple deseo de satisfacer en ámbitos laborales a mi prudente y _flojo_ padre.

Odiaba a la gente así. A la que no movía siquiera un mísero para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, siempre…, o casi siempre, dependiendo del esfuerzo de otras personas. Me reventaba tener que soportar a cada hora, todos los días, a ese tipo de personas. Sí, yo odiaba a las personas flojas y vagas; pero no, evidentemente, a todas.

Existía alguien en especial que, aunque intentara por todos los medios ocultarlo y/o negarlo, me hacía cambiar de opinión, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante, con respecto a esas personas.

Su nombre era Shikamaru Nara, y vivía en el mismo edificio que yo, justamente, con su habitación al lado de la mía.

Este muchacho, de no más de dieciocho años – tres años menos que yo, para ser exactos – era todo un perezoso, y un vago por excelencia. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera atractivo, ni mucho menos. Al contrario, era muy, muy, muy odiosa y absurdamente atractivo; y a pesar de no verlo siempre ejercitándose y cosas así, poseía un físico bastante deseable y enmarcado; el cabello lo tenía un tanto largo, y de un negro profundo, sujetado siempre en una coleta alta; los ojos en un profundo ónix, lo cual convertía a su mirada en una bastante penetrante, intimidante, y hasta un tanto irritable. Pero lo que siempre llevaba en el rostro, era aquella sonrisa ladina inigualable, que transmitía cierta soberbia, y una despreocupación total sobre absolutamente todas las cosas, pero que al mismo tiempo era… estúpidamente sexy. Esa sonrisa que veía cada mañana al salir de mi departamento, rumbo al trabajo. Esa misma…, que – aunque quisiera no aceptarlo por nada del mundo – me había enamorado. Irremediablemente.

A parte de su carácter dominado por la flojera, y de su constante aburrimiento aparente – esto incluye que bosteza a cada cinco segundos, lo cual realmente logra desesperarme – Shikamaru es una gran persona, y siempre resulta agradable conversar con él.

Constantemente, entablamos conversación en el enorme y llamativo balcón que se encuentra detrás de nuestros departamentos, y la mayoría de las veces discutimos, pues cada uno tiene su carácter y resulta un tanto chocante – esto lo digo más por mí misma – pero siempre terminamos riendo y conversando de nuevo, tranquilamente. Sí, él me transmite, sobre todo, tranquilidad infinita.

Pero ojo; no todo es paz y tranquilidad cuando se trata de él. Como siempre sucede, existen personas tal vez no muy gratas en este ámbito de competencia – por decirlo así – amorosa.

Al otro costado de la habitación de Shikamaru, reside Ino Yamanaka, una zorra con diploma.

Yo estaba segura de que ella tenía novio, pues siempre divisaba a un muchacho bastante guapo, de pelo azabachado y piel exageradamente blanca, acompañarla a, supongo, la universidad. Pero al momento de notar que la muy evidente iba a cada noche al departamento del Nara – lo sé por las estruendosas y chillonas risas que no me dejan dormir en paz – estuve dudando ya de su situación. Sé que son muy amigos, pero al parecer, ella no se contenta con ello.

Típico, rubia oxigenada – también lo sé, ya que yo soy natural – y siempre con aquella ridícula mirada de superioridad. Apuesto a que le da más utilidad a ese maquillaje antes que a sus propias neuronas.

Por otro lado, justo frente a la habitación de Ino, vive otra regalada por experiencia, su nombre es Shiho-Sin Apellido (la verdad es que… O se me olvidó, o nunca lo he escuchado). A pesar de ser más calmada que la Yamanaka, me sigue siendo un estorbo, aunque en menor medida, puesto que el propio Shikamaru se incomoda en el momento en que ésta lo queda mirando como si fuera un espécimen raro, sin siquiera intentar disimular. Y esto es algo que cualquiera podría notar.

Por lo menos, se puede decir que son amigos y nada más, y esto es, por lo que veo, incuestionable. O al menos él transmite eso hacia ella.

Al lado nomás de esta chica, vive Kin Tsuchi, una señorita que, a simple vista, aparenta ser de lo más amable, pero con el tiempo denota su verdadera cara: una lanzada más.

Ella se suele mostrar un tanto más madura frente al Nara, por lo menos cuando yo estoy cerca, pero siempre – por lo que él me comenta – termina insinuándosele. Y según sus propias palabras, él detesta todo eso.

Por esta razón, nunca me arriesgué a siquiera insinuar una mínima pizca de algo sobre mis sentimientos. Tal vez él comience a pensar mal de mí, y aquello sería – a su más puro estilo – demasiado problemático.

Dejando de lado a Kin, justo al lado de su habitación, reside una chica particularmente diferente a todas, llamada Tayuya (no me pregunten el apellido, por favor).

Tayuya, junto con Shiho, son las que menos "curvaturas" poseen con respecto a las mencionadas anteriormente, aunque todas poseen estilos y demuestran actitudes diferentes.

Esta chica, siempre está regañando e insultando todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor, con un vocabulario no muy común entre las señoritas de nuestra edad.

Tiene un estilo tipo metalero, vistiendo siempre de negro, y oyendo música algo tenebrosa para mi gusto, su estilo es bien original, y algo grotesco por la forma en que lo luce. De hecho, siempre está discutiendo con Shikamaru, tratándolo de… Bueno, mejor omitiré esa parte.

Fuera de todo, ella es la que mejor me cae – si se pudiese decir así – ya que es la menos revoltosa. Pero aun así, suelo notar perfectamente sus sonrojos las veces que nos sentamos en el balcón y Shikamaru le sonríe repentinamente.

De acuerdo, no es mi hobbie precisamente estar hablando mal de cada una de mis vecinas, pero realmente necesitaba descargarme por esta vez.

Y…, como habrán podido notar, el susodicho está minado de mujeres a su alrededor, y yo aquí, perdida en su estúpido carácter despreocupado que cada día logra descolocarme aún más.

Ni siquiera tengo la maldita suerte de tener otros vecinos guapos, claro, sin desmeritar a mi flamante vecino de la izquierda, Sasori No Akatsuna, quien está como quiere – valga la redundancia – pero como éste casi nunca se encuentra en casa, supongo que por motivos laborales, no alcanzo a verlo lo suficiente como para que cause en mí lo que en este momento causa nadie más que Shikamaru Nara.

No sé por qué rayos siento, en este momento, la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo, de saber lo que siente por mí – si es que realmente le causo algo – y de ser la dueña de, absolutamente todos, sus pensamientos, día y noche.

Sé que, entre todas nosotras, soy yo la que puedo llegar a causarle algún sentimiento parecido al amor, amarrado a la idea de que deseo siempre existirá. Y por alguna razón, tengo esa certeza de que me mira con otros ojos, de que quiere esto tanto como yo, y de que ninguna de las anteriormente nombradas, serían capaces de lograrlo sin realizar algún esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Hasta siento que – al observar mi tazón de azúcar vacío sobre la repisa de la cocina – si en este mismo momento voy hasta su departamento, para pedirle una simple tacita de azúcar, podría suceder algo que llegue a marcar nuestras vidas, para bien, o para mal.

Pensándolo detenidamente, me di cuenta de que no era una idea tan divagada. Tal vez diera resultado si lo hacía con algún plan por anticipado.

Bien, me había decidido que, claro, luego de haberme dado un baño, iría inocentemente a solicitar el único ingrediente que me hacía falta para completar mi chocolatosa noche, en la que tenía pensado preparar unos brownies, azúcar, con un toque de dulzura masculina.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

"Bien, Temari. Tú puedes"- me dije a mí misma, luego de haber culminado una enorme batalla con mi subconsciente con respecto a si aquello era o no realmente una buena idea. Suspiré.

Di tres golpecitos suaves a la puerta número 208 de nuestro queridísimo edificio, en que sucedía de todo un poco.

Escuché pasos acercarse a mí, y un inmenso nerviosismo invadió mis entrañas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

_Completa idiota._

La perilla comenzó a moverse. Mi respiración se volvió pesada.

"Bien, genio, no hay marcha atrás"- me recriminé, sabiéndome débil ante el chirrido espantoso e insoportable de aquella _bendita_ puerta.

-Temari…- su voz sólo le fue un plus a mi tortura psicológica, y más aún, cuando lo vi sonreírme de aquella manera tan sutil. -¿Si?

-Emh… Sólo quería saber si…- mi estúpido titubeo me hizo dudar de si lo que me había decidido a hacer era realmente lo correcto, o terminaría sufriendo la humillación de sentirme como una lanzada más en nada menos que mi propia lista. – ¿Podrías darme una tacita de azúcar?- terminé con una sonrisa; ni modo, no era el momento de sacar a flote mis siempre traicioneros nervios.

-Claro.- mencionó sonriendo. –Pasa.

Lo seguí luego de asentir, y me pidió con la mirada que cerrara la puerta tras de mí, por lo que, una vez dentro, no dudé en cerrarla, y apurar el paso hacia la pequeña cocina.

Al llegar, me quitó con suavidad, el jarrito de las manos, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño almacén que se encontraba junto al lavabo. Lo vi llenar el tazoncito de porcelana con azúcar fina y blanca. Luego de haber devuelto todo a su lugar, giró nuevamente hacia mí y, amablemente, me extendió el recipiente, con su siempre sonrisa ladina.

Me acerqué más a él, ya con la decidida intención de cumplir mi verdadero objetivo, lograr que él me notara como mujer.

Ahí ya no había lugar a arrepentimientos. O me arriesgaba a perder completamente su amistad, y aferrarlo a mí de una buena vez; o de lo contrario, me conformaba con seguir siendo su siempre aburrida y simple vecina favorita.

Me observó detenidamente en cuanto tomé la taza que me tendió, y yo, torpemente, rocé nuestras manos tratando de iniciar algo interesante, pero lo único que conseguí fue causarle cosquillas.

-Emh…

Por favor, ¿qué no podía decir algo coherente? Lo único que hacía era acercarme a él tontamente, balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-Emh…- ¿era enserio?

-¿Temari…?- él no comprendía mi actitud, sin embargo tampoco se movía de lugar. en tanto que yo, no hacía más que intentar controlar mi ligero temblor a medida que me acercaba más y más a él.

-Umh…- Genial, Temari, has aprendido a balbucear con más vocales.

Me decidí de una vez luego de suspirar quedamente. Tomé la taza con fuerza entre mis manos, y ya no dudé en pegar mi cuerpo al de él. Y él no me apartó.

Enseguida, sentí su mirada recorrerme todo el rostro, clavándose luego en mis labios, con la misma intensidad con que yo observaba los suyos.

Me tomó de la cintura y, al hacerlo sus manos entraron en contacto directo con mi piel, pues la blusa se me había levantado levemente. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de mí, por lo que me removí un poco.

Podría jurar que ni el azúcar que se encontraba en ese momento en el piso – pues había dejado caer el jarrito, que en consecuencia se había roto – ni un montón de golosinas, se podrían comparar con la dulzura del beso que en ese momento nos estábamos dando.

Fogoso, profundo, pasional.

Exigía mucho más, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Me besaba con lentitud, y de pronto aumentaba el ritmo, descolocándome, deseando no sepárame de sus labios nunca más. Tenía una manera de besar única, y me estaba dominando con ello.

Nos detuvimos, y él me separó un momento de su cuerpo.

Un ligero temor se apoderó de mí. ¿Me había apresurado demasiado?

-Me gustas, Temari. Siempre me has gustado.

El peso del que me liberé al escuchar esas palabras fue tal, que no pude hacer más que atinar a sonreír con sugerencia. Yo nunca me había comportado así, y menos, con alguien menor que yo.

El tema de la edad se fue al carajo, una vez que me tomó con fuerza, e hizo que intercambiáramos lugares. Él me subió sobre la mesa, y nuevamente, comenzamos a besarnos descontroladamente. La piel se me erizó en el instante, al sentir la humedad de sus besos en la firmeza de mi cuello.

Acariciaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera estudiándolo, y eso me causaba una enorme satisfacción.

No poseía el cuerpo de una top model ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que mi figura era la correcta para mis veintidós años. Y él parecía disfrutarla también.

Comencé a desprender los botones de su camisa, al tiempo que me aferré a su cuello para besarlo con pasión. Su aroma a hierbas frescas invadió mis fosas nasales, y me impidió seguir haciéndome de la fuerte. A esas alturas, él ya había tomado el control total sobre mí.

Me besaba, mientras se encargaba de retirar por completo mi blusa, y de desprender mi falda. Ambas prendas dejaron de estorbarnos, y él fue directo a acariciarme todo el torso, girando en mi cintura, llegando a mi espalda, y así hasta el broche de mi sostén.

Lo consiguió desabrochar de un solo intento.

Quedó admirando mi cuerpo, con una mirada llena de deseo. Aquello hizo que me sonrojara. Y que girara el rostro.

Me tomó del mentón, girando nuevamente mi rostro para que lo observara. Me besó castamente, y bajó nuevamente, desde el nacimiento de mis hombros, hasta recorrer todo mi torso, con besos suaves, y sumamente dominantes.

-Shi…shikamaru…

Yo me dediqué exclusivamente a suspirar, y disfrutar, claro.

Segundos después, pude ver cómo eliminaba del camino a su pantalón de jean. Y empecé a respirar de una manera más agitada.

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta.

Ambos nos tensamos, y nos miramos fijamente. Me hace un gesto de partir hacia su habitación, y lo hago, no sin antes vestirme aparatosamente. Él vuelve a colocarse sus jeans y playera, y yo voy a su habitación apresuradamente.

La puerta vuelve a ser tocada, y él va a abrir.

-¿Si?- lo escucho decir.

Al salir a la puerta, pude divisar que se trataba del señor que se encargaba de cobrar la renta en el edificio, y quedaron conversando. Suspiré con pesar. El momento había sido arruinado.

Enseguida, me fijé en el piso de la entrada a la cocina, y pude notar azúcar por doquier. Sonreí involuntariamente. No había salido tan mal como lo esperaba. Tal vez, debía olvidarme más seguido de comprar azúcar cuando iba al supermercado, pues resultaba más excitante de lo que pude haber imaginado.

Al final, Shikamaru no era tan flojo como parecía ser.

Y claro, en el momento en que lo vi cerrar la puerta tras de él con una sonrisa sugerente, supe que no todo se había arruinado. Y los brownies… los podía prepara en cualquier otra ocasión. Tal vez cuando me decidiera a comprar el azúcar.

.

.

.

_…A un hombre: "No te enamores de una mujer bonita. Enamórate de una inteligente, _

_pues ella sabrá cómo ponerse bonita para ti"…_

_._

_._

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

Letra citada inicialmente en el fic: Emociones, Chayanne.

**Nos vemos en la próxma, y mil gracias por su lectura...!**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
